In general, the relay apparatus transmits apparatus information such as Service Set Identification (SSID), a Media Access Control Address (MAC address), and an Internet Protocol Address (IP address) of the relay apparatus, a channel used by the relay apparatus, a password scheme used by the relay apparatus, and a signal intensity of the relay apparatus, to neighboring client apparatuses. The relay apparatus uses a beacon or probe response when transmitting the apparatus information. The beacon is periodically broadcasted to the neighboring client apparatuses, and the probe response can be transmitted as a response to a probe request transmitted by apparatus scanning.
The neighboring client apparatuses that receive the apparatus information from the relay apparatus display the received apparatus information on the screen such that the user can connect an AP apparatus and client apparatuses based on apparatus information of the AP apparatus.
As described above, according to the conventional art, the relay apparatus transmits its own apparatus information to the neighboring apparatuses and the neighboring apparatuses perform connections based on the receive apparatus information.
However, according to the conventional art, there is a problem in that if the relay apparatus moves such that a distance from the neighboring apparatuses is equal to or more than a threshold distance for which a communication can be performed or if a battery of the relay apparatus is dead, a connection between the relay apparatus and the neighboring apparatuses is disconnected.
In addition, according to the conventional art, it is inconvenient in that before the relay apparatus moves to the threshold distance or beyond, or before the battery of the relay apparatus dies, a status of the relay apparatus may not be known.